1967
Events January * January 1 – Canada begins a year-long celebration of the 100th anniversary of the British North America Act, 1867, featuring the Expo 67 World's Fair. * January 2 – Ronald Reagan, past movie actor and future President of the United States, is inaugurated the new governor of California. * January 4 – The Doors release their début album The Doors. * January 5 ** Spain and Romania sign in Paris an agreement establishing full consular and commercial relations (not diplomatic ones). ** Charlie Chaplin launches his last film, A Countess from Hong Kong, in the UK. * January 6 – Vietnam War: USMC and ARVN troops launch Operation Deckhouse Five in the Mekong Delta. * January 8 – Vietnam War: Operation Cedar Falls starts. * January 10 – Segregationist Lester Maddox is sworn in as Governor of Georgia. * January 12 – Dr. James Bedford becomes the first person to be cryonically preserved with the intent of future resuscitation. * January 13 – A military coup occurs in Togo under the leadership of Étienne Eyadema. * January 14 ** The New York Times reports that the U.S. Army is conducting secret germ warfare experiments. ** The Human Be-In takes place in Golden Gate Park, San Francisco; the event sets the stage for the Summer of Love. * January 15 ** Louis Leakey announces the discovery of pre-human fossils in Kenya; he names the species Kenyapithecus africanus. ** The United Kingdom enters the first round of negotiations for European Economic Community membership in Rome. ** American football: The Green Bay Packers defeat the Kansas City Chiefs 35-10 in the First AFL-NFL World Championship Game at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. * January 18 ** Albert DeSalvo is convicted of numerous crimes and sentenced to life in prison. ** Jeremy Thorpe becomes leader of the UK's Liberal Party. ** A Fistful of Dollars, the first significant "spaghetti Western" film, is released in the United States. * January 23 ** In Munich, the trial begins of Wilhelm Harster, accused of the murder of 82,856 Jews (including Anne Frank) when he led German security police during the German occupation of the Netherlands. He is eventually sentenced to 15 years in prison. ** Milton Keynes (England) is founded as a new town by Order in Council, with a planning brief to become a city of 250,000 people. Its initial designated area enclosed three existing towns and twenty one villages. * January 26 – The Parliament of the United Kingdom decides to nationalise 90% of the British steel industry. * January 27 ** Apollo 1: U.S. astronauts Gus Grissom, Edward Higgins White, and Roger Chaffee are killed when fire breaks out in their Apollo spacecraft during a launch pad test. ** The United States, Soviet Union and United Kingdom sign the Outer Space Treaty. * January 31 – West Germany and Romania establish diplomatic relations. February * February 2 – The American Basketball Association is formed. * February 3 – Ronald Ryan becomes the last man hanged in Australia, for murdering a guard while escaping from prison in December 1965. * February 4 – The Soviet Union protests the demonstrations before its embassy in Beijing. * February 5 ** NASA launches Lunar Orbiter 3. ** Italy's first guided missile cruiser, the Vittorio Veneto, is launched. ** General Anastasio Somoza Debayle becomes president of Nicaragua. * February 6 – Alexei Kosygin arrives in the UK for an 8-day visit. He meets The Queen on February 9. * February 7 ** The Chinese government announces that it can no longer guarantee the safety of Soviet diplomats outside the Soviet Embassy building. ** Serious bushfires in southern Tasmania claim 62 lives, and destroys 2,642.7 square kilometres (653,025.4 acres) of land. ** Mazenod College, Victoria opens in Australia. * February 10 – The 25th Amendment to the United States Constitution (presidential succession and disability) is ratified. * February 11 – Burgess Ice Rise, lying off the west coast of Alexander Island, Antarctica is first mapped by the British Antarctic Survey (BAS). * February 13 – American researchers discover the Madrid Codices by Leonardo da Vinci in the National Library of Spain.The Controversial Replica of Leonardo da Vinci's Adding Machine * February 15 – The Soviet Union announces that it has sent troops near the Chinese border. * February 18 – New Orleans District Attorney Jim Garrison claims he will solve the John F. Kennedy assassination, and that a conspiracy was planned in New Orleans. * February 22 ** Suharto takes power from Sukarno in Indonesia (see Transition to the New Order and Supersemar). ** Donald Sangster becomes the new Prime Minister of Jamaica, succeeding Alexander Bustamante. * February 23 ** Trinidad and Tobago is the first Commonwealth nation to join the Organization of American States. ** The 25th Amendment to the United States Constitution is enacted. * February 24 – Moscow forbids its satellite states to form diplomatic relations with West Germany. * February 25 ** The Chinese government announces that it has ordered the army to help in the spring seeding. ** Britain's second Polaris missile submarine, [[HMS Renown (S26)|HMS Renown]], is launched. * February 26 – A Soviet nuclear test is conducted at the Semipalatinsk Test Site, Eastern Kazakhstan. * February 27 – The Dutch government supports British EEC membership. March * March 1 ** The city of Hatogaya, Saitama, Japan is founded. ** Brazilian police arrest Franz Stangl, ex-commander of Treblinka and Sobibór extermination camps. ** The Red Guards return to schools in China. ** The Queen Elizabeth Hall is opened in London. ** Óscar Gestido is sworn in as President of Uruguay after 15 years of collegiate government. * March 4 ** The first North Sea gas is pumped ashore at Easington, East Riding of Yorkshire. ** Queens Park Rangers become the first 3rd Division side to win the English Football League Cup at Wembley Stadium, defeating West Bromwich Albion 3–2. * March 5 – Mohammad Mosaddegh (or Mosaddeq; ; ), deposed Iranian prime minister, dies after fourteen years of house arrest. * March 6 – Mark Twain Tonight starring Hal Holbrook as Mark Twain, premieres on CBS television in the United States. * March 7 – U.S. labor union leader Jimmy Hoffa begins his 8-year sentence for attempting to bribe a jury. * March 9 – Joseph Stalin's daughter, Svetlana Alliluyeva, defects to the United States via the U.S. Embassy in New Delhi. * March 11 – The first phase of the Cambodian Civil War begins between the Kingdom of Cambodia and the Khmer Rouge. * March 12 ** The Indonesian State Assembly takes all presidential powers from Sukarno and names Suharto as acting president (Suharto resigned in 1998). ** The Velvet Underground's groundbreaking first album, The Velvet Underground & Nico, is released in the United States. It is initially a commercial failure but receives widespread critical and commercial acclaim in later years. * March 13 – Moise Tshombe, ex-prime minister of Congo, is sentenced to death ''in absentia''. * March 14 ** The body of U.S. President John F. Kennedy is moved to a permanent burial place at Arlington National Cemetery. ** Nine executives of the German pharmaceutical company Grunenthal are charged for breaking German drug laws because of thalidomide. * March 16 – In the Aspida case in Greece, 15 officers are sentenced to 2–18 years in prison, accused of treason and intentions of staging a coup. * March 18 ** ''Torrey Canyon'' oil spill: The supertanker runs aground between Land's End and the Scilly Isles off the coast of Britain. ** The classic Pirates of the Caribbean attraction opens at Disneyland, California. * March 19 – A referendum in French Somaliland favors the connection to France. * March 21 **A military coup takes place in Sierra Leone. **Vietnam War: In ongoing campus unrest, Howard University students protesting the Vietnam War, the ROTC program on campus and the draft, confront Gen. Lewis Hershey, then head of the U.S. Selective Service System, and as he attempts to deliver an address, shout him down with cries of "America is the Black man's battleground!" **Charles Manson is released from Terminal Island. Telling the authorities that prison had become his home, he requested permission to stay. Upon his release, he relocates to San Francisco where he spends the Summer of Love. * March 26 ** In New York City, 10,000 gather for the Central Park be-in. ** Jim Thompson, co-founder of the Thai Silk Company, disappears from the Cameron Highlands. * March 28 – Pope Paul VI issues the encyclical Populorum progressio. * March 29 ** A 13-day TV strike begins in the United States. ** The first French nuclear submarine, Le Redoutable, is launched. ** The SEACOM Asian telephone cable is inaugurated. ** ''Torrey Canyon'' oil spill: British Fleet Air Arm and Royal Air Force aircraft bomb and sink the grounded supertanker . * March 31 – U.S. President Lyndon Johnson signs the Consular Treaty. April * April 2 – A United Nations delegation arrives in Aden due to approaching independence. They leave April 7, accusing British authorities of lack of cooperation. The British say the delegation did not contact them. * April 4 – Martin Luther King, Jr. denounces the Vietnam War during a religious service in New York City. * April 6 – Georges Pompidou begins to form the next French government. * April 7 – Six-Day War (approach): Israeli fighters shoot down 7 Syrian MIG-21s. * April 8 – Puppet on a String by Sandie Shaw (music and lyrics by Bill Martin and Phil Coulter) wins the Eurovision Song Contest 1967 for the United Kingdom. * April 9 – The first Boeing 737 (a 100 series) takes its maiden flight. * April 10 ** The AFTRA strike is settled just in time for the 39th Academy Awards ceremony to be held, hosted by Bob Hope. Best Picture goes to A Man for All Seasons. ** Oral arguments begin in the landmark Supreme Court of the United States case Loving v. Virginia, 388 U.S. 1 (1967), challenging the State of Virginia's statutory scheme to prevent marriages between persons solely on the basis of racial classifications. * April 12 – The Ahmanson Theatre opens in Los Angeles. * April 13 – Conservatives win the Greater London Council elections. * April 14 – In San Francisco, 10,000 march against the Vietnam War. * April 15 ** Large demonstrations are held against the Vietnam War in New York City and San Francisco. ** Scotland defeats England 3-2 at Wembley Stadium, with goals from Law, Lennox and McCalligog, in the British Championships. This is England's first defeat since they won the World Cup, and ends a 19-game unbeaten run. * April 20 ** The Surveyor 3 probe lands on the Moon. ** A Globe Air Bristol Britannia turboprop crashes at Nicosia, Cyprus, killing 126 people. http://aviation-safety.net/database/record.php?id=19670420-1&lang=en * April 21 ** Greece is taken over by a military dictatorship led by George Papadopoulos; future-Prime Minister Andreas Papandreou remains a political prisoner to December 25. The dictatorship ends in 1974. ** An outbreak of tornadoes strikes the upper Midwest section of the United States (in particular the Chicago area, including the suburbs of Belvidere and Oak Lawn, Illinois, where 33 people are killed and 500 injured). * April 23 – A group of young radicals are expelled from the Nicaraguan Socialist Party (PSN). This group goes on to found the Socialist Workers Party (POS). * April 24 ** Soyuz 1: Vladimir Komarov becomes the first Soviet cosmonaut to die, when the parachute of his space capsule fails during re-entry. ** In the NBA, the Philadelphia 76ers defeat the San Francisco Warriors 125-122 in game six to win the title. Some say this team is arguably the greatest of all time. * April 27 – Montreal, Quebec, Expo 67, a World's Fair to coincide with the Canadian Confederation centennial, officially opens with Prime Minister Lester B. Pearson igniting the Expo Flame in the Place des Nations. * April 28 ** In Houston, Texas, boxer Muhammad Ali refuses military service. He is stripped of his boxing title and not allowed to fight for three years. ** Expo 67 opens to the public, with over 310,000 people attending. Al Carter from Chicago is the first visitor as noted by Expo officials. ** The U.S. aerospace manufacturer McDonnell Douglas is formed through a merger of McDonnell Aircraft and Douglas Aircraft (it becomes part of The Boeing Company three decades later). * April 29 – Fidel Castro announces that all intellectual property belongs to the people and that Cuba intends to translate and publish technical literature without compensation. * April 30 – Moscow's 537m-tall TV tower is finished. May * May 1 ** Elvis Presley and Priscilla Beaulieu are married in Las Vegas. ** GO Transit, Canada's first interregional public transit system, is established. * May 2 ** The Toronto Maple Leafs win the Stanley Cup. It is their last Stanley Cup and last finals appearance to date. It will turn out to be the last game in the Original Six era. Six more teams will be added in the fall. ** Harold Wilson announces that the United Kingdom has decided to apply for EEC membership. * May 4 – Lunar Orbiter 4 is launched by the United States. * May 6 ** Dr. Zakir Hussain is the first Muslim to become president of India. ** Four hundred students seize the administration building at Cheyney State College, now Cheyney University of Pennsylvania, the oldest institute for higher education for African Americans. ** Hong Kong 1967 riots: Clashes between striking workers and police kill 51 and injure 800. * May 8 – The Philippine province of Davao is split into three: Davao del Norte, Davao del Sur, and Davao Oriental. * May 10 – The Greek military government accuses Andreas Papandreou of treason. * May 11 – The United Kingdom and Ireland apply officially for European Economic Community membership. * May 12 – The Jimi Hendrix Experience release their debut album, Are You Experienced. * May 17 ** Syria mobilizes against Israel. ** President Gamal Abdal Nasser of Egypt demands withdrawal of the peacekeeping UN Emergency Force in the Sinai. U.N. Secretary-General U Thant complies (May 18). * May 18 ** Tennessee Governor Ellington repeals the "Monkey Law" (officially the Butler Act; see the Scopes Trial). ** In Mexico, schoolteacher Lucio Cabañas begins guerrilla warfare in Atoyac de Alvarez, west of Acapulco, in the state of Guerrero. ** NASA announces the crew for the Apollo 7 space mission (first manned Apollo flight): Walter M. Schirra, Jr., Donn F. Eisele, and R. Walter Cunningham. * May 19 ** The Soviet Union ratifies a treaty with the United States and the United Kingdom, banning nuclear weapons from outer space. ** Yuri Andropov becomes KGB chief. * May 22 ** The Innovation department store in the centre of Brussels, Belgium burns down. It is the most devastating fire in Belgian history, resulting in 323 dead and missing and 150 injured. * May 23 – Egypt closes the Straits of Tiran to Israeli shipping, blockading Israel's southern port of Eilat, and Israel's entire Red Sea coastline. * May 25 ** The Celtic Football Club becomes the first Northern European football club to win the European Cup/Champions League. * May 27 ** Naxalite Guerrilla War: Beginning with a peasant uprising in the town of Naxalbari, this Marxist/Maoist rebellion sputters on in the Indian countryside. The guerrillas operate among the impoverished peasants, fighting both the government security forces and private paramilitary groups funded by wealthy landowners. Most fighting takes place in the states of Andhra Pradesh, Maharashtra, Odisha and Madhya Pradesh. ** The Australian referendum, 1967 passes with an overwhelming 90% support, removing, from the Australian Constitution, 2 discriminatory sentences referring to Indigenous Australians. It signifies Australia's first step in recognising Indigenous rights. ** The folk rock band Fairport Convention plays their first gig in Golders Green, North London. * May 30 – Biafra, in eastern Nigeria, announces its independence. June : Six Day War, Israel defeat Arab countries.]] * June – Moshe Dayan becomes Israel's Minister of Defense. * June 1 – The Beatles release Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, nicknamed "The Soundtrack of the Summer of Love"; it will be number one on the albums charts throughout the summer of 1967. * June 2 ** Protests in West Berlin against the arrival of the Shah of Iran turn into fights, during which 27-year-old Benno Ohnesorg is killed by a police officer. His death results in the founding of the terrorist group 2 June Movement. ** Luis Monge is executed in Colorado's gas chamber, in the last pre-''Furman'' execution in the United States. * June 4 – Stockport air disaster: British Midland flight G-ALHG crashes in Hopes Carr, Stockport, killing 72 passengers and crew. * June 5 ** Murderer Richard Speck is sentenced to death in the electric chair for killing 8 student nurses in Chicago. ** Six-Day War begins: Israel conquers the West Bank, Gaza Strip, Sinai Peninsula and Golan Heights after defeating its Arab neighbours. * June 7 – Two Moby Grape members are arrested for contributing to the delinquency of minors. * June 8 – Six-Day War – USS Liberty incident: Israeli fighter jets and Israeli warships fire at the [[USS Liberty (AGTR-5)|USS Liberty]] off Gaza, killing 34 and wounding 171. * June 10 ** Six-Day War ends: Israel and Syria agree to a United Nations-mediated cease-fire. ** The Soviet Union severs diplomatic relations with Israel. ** Margrethe, heir apparent to the throne of Denmark, marries French count Henri de Laborde de Monpezat. * June 11 – A race riot occurs in Tampa, Florida after the shooting death of Martin Chambers by police while allegedly robbing a camera store. The unrest lasts several days. * June 12 ** Loving v. Virginia: The United States Supreme Court declares all U.S. state laws prohibiting interracial marriage to be unconstitutional.Loving v. Virginia ** Venera program: Venera 4 is launched by the Soviet Union (the first space probe to enter another planet's atmosphere and successfully return data). * June 13 – Solicitor General Thurgood Marshall is nominated as the first African American justice of the United States Supreme Court. * June 14 – Mariner program: Mariner 5 is launched toward Venus. * June 14–June 15 – Glenn Gould records Prokofiev's Seventh Piano Sonata, Op. 83, in New York City (his only recording of a Prokofiev composition). * June 16 – The Monterey Pop Festival begins and is held for 3 days. * June 17 – The People's Republic of China tests its first hydrogen bomb. * June 18 – Eighteen British soldiers are killed in the Aden police mutiny. * June 23 – Cold War: U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson meets with Soviet Premier Alexei Kosygin in Glassboro, New Jersey, for the 3-day Glassboro Summit Conference. Johnson travels to Los Angeles for a dinner at the Century Plaza Hotel where earlier in the day thousands of war protesters clashed with L.A. police. * June 25 – 400 million viewers watch Our World, the first live, international, satellite television production. It features the live debut of The Beatles' song "All You Need Is Love". * June 26 ** Pope Paul VI ordains 27 new cardinals (one of whom is the future Pope John Paul II). ** The Buffalo Race Riot begins, lasting until July 1; leads to 200 arrests. * June 27 – The first automatic cash machine (voucher-based) is installed, in the office of the Barclays Bank in Enfield, England. * June 28 – Israel declares the annexation of East Jerusalem. * June 30 – Moise Tshombe, former President of Katanga and former prime minister of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, is kidnapped to Algeria. July * July 1 ** Canada celebrates its first one hundred years of Confederation. ** The EEC joins with the European Coal and Steel Community and the European Atomic Community, to form the European Communities (from the 1980s usually known as European Community EC). ** Seaboard Air Line Railroad merges with Atlantic Coast Line railroad, to become Seaboard Coast Line railroad, first step to today's CSX Transportation. ** The first UK colour television broadcasts begin on BBC2. The first one is from the Wimbledon tennis championships. A full colour service begins on BBC2 on December 2. ** American Samoa's first constitution becomes effective. * July 3 – A military rebellion led by Belgian mercenary Jean Schramme begins in Katanga, Democratic Republic of the Congo. * July 4 – The British Parliament decriminalizes homosexuality. * July 5 – Troops of Belgian mercenary commander Jean Schramme revolt against Mobutu Sese Seko, and try to take control of Stanleyville, Congo. * July 6 ** Nigerian Civil War: Nigerian forces invade the secessionist Biafra May 30. ** A level crossing collision between a train loaded with children and a tanker-truck near Magdeburg, East Germany kills 94 people, mostly children. * July 7 – All You Need Is Love is released in the UK. * July 10 ** Heavy massive rains and a landslide at Kobe and Kure, Hiroshima, Japan, kill at least 371. ** New Zealand decimalises its currency from pound to dollar at £1 to $2 ($1 = 10/-). * July 12 ** The Greek military regime strips 480 Greeks of their citizenship. ** 1967 Newark riots: After the arrest of an African-American cab driver for allegedly illegally driving around a police car and gunning it down the road, race riots break out in Newark, New Jersey, lasting 6 days and leaving 26 dead. * July 14 ** The Bee Gees release their first international album Bee Gees' 1st in the UK. ** Near Newark, New Jersey, the Plainfield, NJ, riots also occur. * July 16 – A prison riot in Jay, Florida leaves 37 dead. * July 18 – The United Kingdom announces the closing of its military bases in Malaysia and Singapore. Australia and the U.S. disapprove. * July 19 **A race riot breaks out in the North Side of Minneapolis on Plymouth Street during the Minneapolis Aquatennial Parade; businesses are vandalized and fires break out in the area, although the disturbance is quelled within hours. However, the next day a shooting sets off another incident in the same area that leads to 18 fires, 36 arrests, 3 shootings, 2 dozen people injured, and damages totaling 4.2 million. There will be two more such incidents in the following two weeks. **Eighty-two people are killed in a collision between Piedmont Airlines Flight 22 and a Cessna 310 near Hendersonville, North Carolina. * July 20 – Chilean poet Pablo Neruda receives the first Viareggio-Versile prize. * July 21 – The town of Winneconne, Wisconsin, announces secession from the United States because it is not included in the official maps and declares war. Secession is repealed the next day. * July 23 – July 31 – 12th Street Riot: In Detroit, one of the worst riots in United States history begins on 12th Street in the predominantly African American inner city: 43 are killed, 342 injured and 1,400 buildings burned. * July 24 – During an official state visit to Canada, French President Charles de Gaulle declares to a crowd of over 100,000 in Montreal: Vive le Québec libre! (Long live free Quebec!). The statement, interpreted as support for Quebec independence, delights many Quebecers but angers the Canadian government and many English Canadians. * July 29 ** An explosion and fire aboard the U.S. Navy aircraft carrier in the Gulf of Tonkin leaves 134 dead. ** Georges Bidault moves to Belgium where he receives political asylum. ** An earthquake in Caracas, Venezuela leaves 240 dead. * July 30 – The 1967 Milwaukee race riots begin, lasting through August 2 and leading to a ten-day shutdown of the city from August 1. August * August 1 – Race riots in the United States spread to Washington, D.C.. * August 2 – The Turkish football club Trabzonspor is established in Trabzon. * August 5 – Pink Floyd releases their debut album The Piper at the Gates of Dawn in the United Kingdom. * August 6 – A pulsar is noted by Jocelyn Bell and Antony Hewish. The discovery is first recorded in print in 1968: "An entirely novel kind of star came to light on Aug. 6 last year ...". The date of the discovery is not recorded. * August 7 ** Vietnam War: The People's Republic of China agrees to give North Vietnam an undisclosed amount of aid in the form of a grant. ** A general strike in the old quarter of Jerusalem protests Israel's unification of the city. * August 8 – The Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) is founded in Bangkok, Thailand. * August 9 – Vietnam War – Operation Cochise: United States Marines begin a new operation in the Que Son Valley. * August 10 – Belgian mercenary Jean Schramme's troops take the Congolese border town of Bukavu. * August 13 – The first line-up of Fleetwood Mac makes their live debut at the Windsor Jazz and Blues Festival. * August 13 – Night of the Grizzlies sparks national concern over bear drama, from PBS in Montana's Glacier National Park. * August 14 – Wonderful Radio London shuts down at 3:00 PM in anticipation of the Marine Broadcasting Offences Act. Many fans greet the staff upon their return to London that evening with placards reading "Freedom died with Radio London." * August 15 – The United Kingdom Marine Broadcasting Offences Act declares participation in offshore pirate radio illegal. Radio Caroline defies the Act and continues broadcasting. * August 18 – The State of Tamil Nadu, India is established. * August 19 – West Germany receives 36 East German prisoners it has "purchased" through the border posts of Herleshausen and Wartha. * August 21 ** A truce is declared in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. ** The People's Republic of China announces that it has shot down United States planes violating its airspace. * August 25 – American Nazi Party leader George Lincoln Rockwell is assassinated in Arlington, Virginia. * August 27 ** The East Coast Wrestling Association is established. ** Beatles manager Brian Epstein is found dead in his locked bedroom. * August 29 – The final episode of The Fugitive airs on ABC. The broadcast attracts 78 million viewers, one of the largest audiences for a single episode in U.S. television history. * August 30 – Thurgood Marshall is confirmed as the first African American Justice of the United States Supreme Court. September * September 1 **The Khmer–Chinese Friendship Association is banned in Cambodia. **Ilse Koch, known as the "Witch of Buchenwald", commits suicide in the Bavarian prison of Aichach. * September 3 ** Nguyễn Văn Thiệu is elected President of South Vietnam. ** At 5:00 a.m. local time, all road traffic in Sweden switches from left-hand traffic pattern to right-hand traffic. * September 4 – Vietnam War – Operation Swift: The United States Marines launch a search and destroy mission in Quảng Nam and Quảng Tín provinces. The ensuing 4-day battle in Que Son Valley kills 114 Americans and 376 North Vietnamese. * September 5 – The television series The Prisoner has its world broadcast premiere on the CTV Television Network in Canada. * September 10 – In a Gibraltar sovereignty referendum, only 44 out of 12,182 voters in the British Crown colony of Gibraltar support union with Spain. * September 17 ** A riot during a football match in Kayseri, Turkey leaves 44 dead, about 600 injured. ** Jim Morrison and The Doors defy CBS censors on The Ed Sullivan Show, when Morrison sings the word "higher" from their #1 hit Light My Fire, despite having been asked not to. * September 18 – Love Is a Many Splendored Thing debuts on U.S. daytime television and is the first soap opera to deal with an interracial relationship. CBS censors find it too controversial and ask for it to be stopped, causing show creator Irna Phillips to quit. * September 27 – The arrives in Southampton at the end of her last transatlantic crossing. * September 29 – The classic sci-fi TV series Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons broadcasts on ITV. * September 30 – In the United Kingdom, BBC Radio completely restructures its national programming: the Light Programme is split between new national pop station Radio 1 (modelled on the successful pirate station Radio London) and Radio 2; the cultural Third Programme is rebranded as Radio 3; and the primarily-talk Home Service becomes Radio 4. October * October 3 – An X-15 research aircraft with test pilot William J. Knight establishes an unofficial world fixed-wing speed record of Mach 6.7. * October 4 **Omar Ali Saifuddin III of Brunei abdicates in favour of his son, His Majesty Sultan Hassanal Bolkiah. **The Shag Harbour UFO incident occurs. * October 6 – Southern California's Pacific Ocean Park closes down, known as the "Disneyland By The Sea". * October 8 – Guerrilla leader Che Guevara and his men are captured in Bolivia; they are executed the following day. * October 12 ** Vietnam War: U.S. Secretary of State Dean Rusk states during a news conference that proposals by the U.S. Congress for peace initiatives are futile, because of North Vietnam's opposition. ** Desmond Morris publishes The Naked Ape. * October 14 – Quebec Nationalism: René Lévesque leaves the Liberal Party. * October 16 – Thirty-nine people, including singer-activist Joan Baez, are arrested in Oakland, California, for blocking the entrance of that city's military induction center. * October 17 **The musical Hair opens off-Broadway. It moves to Broadway the following April. **Vietnam War: Battle of Ong Thanh * October 18 **Vietnam War: Students at the University of Wisconsin–Madison protest over recruitment by Dow Chemical on the University campus; 76 are injured in the resulting riot. **Walt Disney's 19th full-length animated feature The Jungle Book, the last animated film personally supervised by Disney, is released and becomes an enormous box-office and critical success. On a double bill with the film is the (now) much less well-known true-life adventure, Charlie the Lonesome Cougar. **The Venera 4 probe descends through the Venusian atmosphere. * October 19 – The Mariner 5 probe flies by Venus. * October 20 – Patterson–Gimlin film: Roger Patterson and Robert Gimlin's famous film of an unidentified animate cryptid, thought to be Bigfoot or Sasquatch, is recorded at Bluff Creek, California. * October 21 ** Tens of thousands of Vietnam War protesters march in Washington, D.C.; Allen Ginsberg symbolically chants to 'levitate' The Pentagon. ** An Egyptian surface-to-surface missile sinks the Israeli destroyer Eilat, killing 47 Israeli sailors. Israel retaliates by shelling Egyptian refineries along the Suez Canal. * October 25 – An abortion bill passes in the British Parliament. * October 26 ** Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi of Iran is officially crowned. ** U.S. Navy pilot John McCain is shot down over North Vietnam and made a POW. His capture will be announced in the NY Times and Washington Post two days later. * October 27 ** Charles de Gaulle vetoes British entry into the European Economic Community again. ** London criminal Jack McVitie is murdered by the Kray twins, leading to their eventual imprisonment and downfall. * October 29 ** Mobutu's troops launch an offensive against mercenaries in Bukavu, Congo. ** The Montreal, Quebec Expo 67 closes, having received over 50 million attendees. * October 30 – Hong Kong 1967 riots: British troops and Chinese demonstrators clash on the border of China and Hong Kong. November * November – Islamabad, officially becames transfer Pakistani political capital from Karachi. * November 2 – Vietnam War: U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson holds a secret meeting with a group of the nation's most prestigious leaders ("the Wise Men") and asks them to suggest ways to unite the American people behind the war effort. They conclude that the American people should be given more optimistic reports on the progress of the war. * November 3 – Vietnam War – Battle of Dak To: Around Đắk Tô (located about 280 miles north of Saigon near the Cambodian border), heavy casualties are suffered on both sides (the Americans narrowly win the battle on November 22). * November 4–November 5 – Mercenaries of Jean Schramme and Jerry Puren withdraw from Bukavu, over the Shangugu Bridge, to Rwanda. * November 6 – The Rhodesian parliament passes pro-Apartheid laws. * November 7 ** U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson signs the Public Broadcasting Act of 1967, establishing the Corporation for Public Broadcasting. ** Carl B. Stokes is elected mayor of Cleveland, Ohio, becoming the first African American mayor of a major United States city. ** The 50th anniversary of the Great October Socialist Revolution is celebrated in the Soviet Union. * November 8 – The BBC's first local radio station (BBC Radio Leicester) is launched. * November 9 – Apollo program: NASA launches the first Saturn V rocket, successfully carrying the unmanned Apollo 4 test spacecraft from Cape Kennedy into Earth orbit. * November 11 – Vietnam War: In a propaganda ceremony in Phnom Penh, Cambodia, 3 United States prisoners of war are released by the Viet Cong and turned over to "New Left" antiwar activist Tom Hayden. * November 14 – The Congress of Colombia, in commemoration of the 150-year anniversary of the death of Policarpa Salavarrieta, declares this day as the "Day of the Colombian Woman". * November 15 ** General Grivas and his 10,000 strong Greek Army division are forced to leave Cyprus, after 24 Turkish Cypriot civilians are killed by the Greek Cypriot National Guard in the villages of Kophinou and Ayios Theodhoros; relations sour between Nicosia and Athens. Turkey flies sorties into Greek territory, and masses troops in Thrace on her border with Greece. ** Test pilot Michael Adams is killed when his X-15 rocket plane tumbles out of control during atmospheric re-entry and disintegrates. * November 17 ** Vietnam War: Acting on optimistic reports he was given on November 13, U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson tells his nation that, while much remains to be done, "We are inflicting greater losses than we're taking...We are making progress." (2 months later the Tet Offensive by the Viet Cong makes it appear, to those watching news reports, progress is not being made.) ** French author Régis Debray is sentenced to 30 years imprisonment in Bolivia. * November 18 – The UK pound is devalued from £1 = US$2.80 to £1 = US$2.40. * November 21 – Vietnam War: United States General William Westmoreland tells news reporters: "I am absolutely certain that whereas in 1965 the enemy was winning, today he is certainly losing." * November 22 – UN Security Council Resolution 242 is adopted by the UN Security Council, establishing a set of principles aimed at guiding negotiations for an Arab–Israeli peace settlement. * November 26 – Major floods hit Lisbon, Portugal, killing 462. * November 27 – The Beatles release Magical Mystery Tour in the U.S. as a full album. The songs added to the original six songs on the double EP include "All You Need Is Love", "Penny Lane", "Strawberry Fields Forever", "Baby, You're a Rich Man" and "Hello, Goodbye". Release as a double EP will not take place in the UK until December. * November 28 – The first pulsar named PSR B1919+21 was discovered in the constellation of Vulpecula by Jocelyn Bell Burnell and Antony Hewish. * November 29 – Vietnam War: U.S. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara announces his resignation to become president of the World Bank. This action is due to U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson's outright rejection of McNamara's early November recommendations to freeze troop levels, stop bombing North Vietnam and hand over ground fighting to South Vietnam. * November 30 ** Zulfikar Ali Bhutto founds the Pakistan People's Party and becomes its first chairman. Today it is one of the major political parties in Pakistan (alongside the Pakistan Muslim League) that is broken into many factions, bearing the same name under different leaders, such as the Pakistan's Peoples Party Parliamentarians (PPPP). ** The People's Republic of South Yemen becomes independent of the United Kingdom. ** Pro-Soviet communists in the Philippines establish Malayang Pagkakaisa ng Kabataan Pilipino as its new youth wing. ** U.S. Senator Eugene McCarthy announces his candidacy for the Democratic Party presidential nomination, challenging incumbent President Lyndon B. Johnson over the Vietnam War. December : Doctor Christiaan Barnard carries heart transplant.]] * December 1 ** The Jimi Hendrix Experience releases Axis: Bold as Love. ** The [[RMS Queen Mary|RMS Queen Mary]] is retired. Her place is taken by the [[RMS Queen Elizabeth 2|RMS Queen Elizabeth 2]]. * December 3 – Christiaan Barnard carries out the world's first heart transplant at Groote Schuur Hospital in Cape Town. * December 4 ** At 6:50 PM, a volcano erupts on Deception Island in Antarctica. ** Vietnam War: U.S. and South Vietnamese forces engage Viet Cong troops in the Mekong Delta (235 of the 300-strong Viet Cong battalion are killed). * December 5 – In New York City, Benjamin Spock and Allen Ginsberg are arrested for protesting against the Vietnam War. * December 6 – Vice President Jorge Pacheco Areco is sworn in as President of Uruguay after President Oscar Gestido dies in office. * December 8 – Magical Mystery Tour is released by The Beatles as a double EP in the U.K., whilst the only psychedelic rock album by The Rolling Stones, Their Satanic Majesties Request, is released in the U.K and in the U.S.A. * December 9 ** Nicolae Ceaușescu becomes the Chairman of the Romanian State Council, making him the de facto leader of Romania. ** Jim Morrison is arrested on stage in New Haven, Connecticut for attempting to spark a riot in the audience during a Doors-concert. * December 11 – Supersonic airliner Concorde is unveiled in Toulouse, France. * December 12 – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, one of the seminal race relations films of the 1960s, is released to theaters. * December 13 – King Constantine II of Greece flees the country when his coup attempt fails. * December 15 – The Silver Bridge over the Ohio River in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, collapses, killing 46 people. It has been linked to the so-called Mothman mystery. * December 17 – Harold Holt, Australian prime minister, disappears when swimming at a beach 60 km from Melbourne. * December 19 – Professor John Archibald Wheeler uses the term black hole for the first time. * December 26 – The Beatles' film Magical Mystery Tour receives its world première on BBC Television in the UK * December 31 ** The Green Bay Packers become the first team in the modern era to win their third consecutive NFL Championship, 21-17 over the Dallas Cowboys in what became known as "The Ice Bowl". ** Motorcycle daredevil Evel Knievel attempts to jump 141 feet over the Caesars Palace Fountains on the Las Vegas Strip. Knievel crashes on landing and the accident is caught on film. Date unknown * Warner Bros. becomes a wholly owned subsidiary of Seven Arts Productions, thus becoming Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. * The Jari project begins in the Amazon. * Albania is officially declared an atheist state by its leader, Enver Hoxha. * The University of Winnipeg is founded in Canada. * Lonsdaleite (the rarest allotrope of carbon) is first discovered in the Barringer Crater, Arizona. * A lost city is discovered on the island of Thera, buried under volcanic debris. It has been suggested that Plato may have heard legends about this, and used them as the germ of his story of Atlantis. * St Christopher's Hospice, the world's first purpose-built secular hospice specialising in palliative care of the terminally ill, is established in South London by Cicely Saunders with the support of Albertine Winner. * PAL is first introduced in Germany. *''Gunsmoke, after 12 seasons and with declining ratings, almost gets cancelled, but protests from viewers, network affiliates and even members of Congress and especially William S. Paley, the head of the network, lead the network to move the series from its longtime late Saturday time slot to early Mondays for the fall—displacing ''Gilligan's Island, which initially had been renewed for a fourth season but is cancelled instead. Gunsmoke would remain on CBS until 1975. * The Summer of Love is held in San Francisco. * Lech Wałęsa goes to work in Gdańsk shipyards. * Benjamin Netanyahu joins the Israeli Army. * The Greek military junta exiles Melina Mercouri. * Parker Morris Standards become mandatory for all housing built in new towns in the United Kingdom. * Sabon typeface, designed by Jan Tschichold, introduced. * Gabriel García Márquez's influential novel One Hundred Years of Solitude is published (in Spanish). * The first edition of the book, A Short History of Pakistan, is published by Karachi University, Pakistan. * Fernand Braudel begins publication of Civilisation matérielle, économie et capitalisme, XVe-XVIIIe siècle. *The National Hockey League adds six more teams, doubling its size. The teams are the St. Louis Blues, Oakland Seals, Minnesota North Stars, Los Angeles Kings, Philadelphia Flyers, and Pittsburgh Penguins. Births January ]] ]] , 1988 Olympic gold medalist]] ]] * January 1 – Sunny Chan, Hong Kong actor * January 2 – Tia Carrere, American actress * January 4 – Marina Orsini, Canadian actress * January 5 – Joe Flanigan, American actor * January 6 – A R Rahman, Indian Music composer * January 7 ** Nick Clegg, British politician ** Irrfan Khan, Indian actor ** Mark Lamarr, British comedian/TV and radio presenter * January 8 – R. Kelly, American R&B singer and songwriter * January 9 ** Dale Gordon, English footballer ** Dave Matthews, South African–born American musician * January 11 – Michael Healy-Rae, Irish politician, son of Jackie Healy-Rae * January 12 – Vendela Kirsebom, Swedish supermodel * January 14 ** Sharon Beshenivsky, West Yorkshire police constable (d. 2005) ** Leo Ortolani, Italian comic book author ** Kerri Green, American actress and film director * January 16 – Andrea James, American producer and author * January 17 – Song Kang-ho, Korean actor * January 18 – Iván Zamorano, Chilean footballer * January 20 – Wigald Boning, German actor, singer, writer and television presenter * January 21 – Artashes Minasian, Armenian chess grand master * January 22 ** Eleanor McEvoy, Irish singer-songwriter ** Ecaterina Szabo, Romanian gymnast * January 23 – Naim Süleymanoğlu, Turkish weightlifter * January 24 – John Myung, American musician * January 25 ** Nozomu Sasaki, Japanese voice actor ** Voltaire, Cuban singer * January 26 – Toshiyuki Morikawa, Japanese voice actor * January 28 – Jan Lamb, Hong Kong singer and actor * January 29 – Khalid Skah, Moroccan long-distance runner * January 31 **Joey Wong, Taiwanese actress **Randy Bernard, CEO of Professional Bull Riders and Indycar February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Meg Cabot, American teen author * February 2 – Frederick Pitcher, Nauruan politician * February 5 – Chris Parnell, American actor and comedian (Saturday Night Live) * February 6 – Izumi Sakai, Japanese singer (Zard) (d. 2007) * February 7 – Cheung Man, Hong Kong actress * February 9 ** Todd Pratt, American baseball player ** Dan Shulman, Canadian sports announcer * February 10 ** Laura Dern, American actress ** Vince Gilligan, American writer, director and producer ** Armand Serrano, Filipino animator * February 11 ** Hank Gathers, American college basketball player (d. 1990) ** Paul McLoone, Irish radio presenter, voice actor, former radio producer and frontman with The Undertones * February 12 ** Hermione Norris, British actress ** Chitravina N. Ravikiran, Indian composer and musician * February 14 ** Mark Rutte, Dutch politician, 50th Prime Minister of the Netherlands since 2010. ** Sir Stelios Haji-Ioannou, British-Greek entrepreneur, Founder of EasyJet low-cost airline * February 15 ** Dan Farr, American entrepreneur, Founder of Salt Lake Comic Con ** Trond Egil Soltvedt, Norwegian footballer * February 18 ** Marco Aurélio, Brazilian footballer ** Roberto Baggio, Italian football player ** Benicio del Toro, Puerto Rican actor ** John Valentin, American baseball player * February 19 – Sven Erik Kristiansen, Norwegian black metal and hardcore punk singer. He used the stage name Maniac as a member of Mayhem. * February 20 ** Kurt Cobain, American musician (Nirvana) (d. 1994) ** David Herman, American actor ** Andrew Shue, American actor ** Lili Taylor, American actress * February 23 – Kelly Manison, American voice actress * February 26 – Kazuyoshi Miura, Japanese footballer * February 27 – Jonathan Ive, Apple Corporation designer March * March 1 – George Eads, American actor * March 3 – Hans Teeuwen, Dutch comedian * March 4 ** Daryll Cullinan, South African cricketer ** Tim Vine, English Comedian and actor * March 7 – Jean-Pierre Barda, Swedish singer (Army of Lovers) * March 10 – Omer Tarin, Pakistani/South Asian poet, writer and scholar * March 11 ** John Barrowman, Scottish-born actor ** George Gray, American comedian and game show announcer * March 12 – Massimiliano Frezzato, Italian comic writer * March 13 – Andrés Escobar, Colombian football player (d. 1994) * March 15 – Naoko Takeuchi, Japanese artist * March 16 ** Lauren Graham, American actress ** John Mangum, Professional football player * March 17 – Billy Corgan, American musician and songwriter * March 18 – Andre Rison, American pro football player * March 21 ** Jonas Berggren, Swedish musician (Ace of Base) ** Adrian Chiles, British television and radio presenter * March 22 – Mario Cipollini, Italian cyclist * March 25 ** Matthew Barney, American sculptor, photographer and filmmaker ** Debi Thomas, American figure skater * March 26 – Mark Carroll, Australian rugby league footballer * March 27 ** Kenta Kobashi, Japanese professional wrestler ** Talisa Soto, American actress * March 29 – Brian Jordan, American baseball player * March 30 ** Albert-László Barabási, Romanian-born Hungarian-American physicist ** Christopher Bowman, American figure skater (d. 2008) ** Megumi Hayashibara, Japanese voice actress April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 3 – Andy Parsons, English comedian and writer * April 5 – Anu Garg, Indian-American writer and speaker * April 6 ** Kathleen Barr, Canadian voice actress ** Mika Koivuniemi, Finnish ten-pin bowler * April 7 – Artemis Gounaki, Greek-German singer * April 9 – Alex Kahn, American artist * April 14 – Jeff Jarrett, American professional wrestler * April 15 ** Frankie Poullain, British rock bassist (The Darkness) ** Dara Torres, American swimmer * April 17 ** Kimberly Elise, African-American actress ** Marquis Grissom, American baseball player ** Liz Phair, American musician * April 18 – Maria Bello, American actress * April 20 ** Raymond van Barneveld, Dutch darts player ** Lara Jill Miller, American actress and former child star ** Mike Portnoy, American musician * April 22 ** Sheryl Lee, American actress ** Sherri Shepherd, American comedian and TV show host * April 23 – Melina Kanakaredes, American actress * April 26 ** Glenn Jacobs (Kane), American professional wrestler ** Marianne Jean-Baptiste, English actress, singer-songwriter, composer and director ** Corrinne Wicks, English actress * April 27 – Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands * April 29 ** Curtis Joseph, Canadian hockey player ** Rachel Williams, American model, actress and TV presenter * April 30 ** Steven Mackintosh, English actor ** Philipp Kirkorov, Soviet and Russian pop singer, actor and producer May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 ** Kenny Hotz, Canadian entertainer ** Tim McGraw, American country singer * May 4 – Akiko Yajima, Japanese voice actress * May 5 ** Takehito Koyasu, Japanese voice actor ** Bill Ward, English actor * May 10 – Nobuhiro Takeda, Japanese footballer and sportscaster * May 11 – Géza Röhrig, Hungarian actor and poet * May 14 – Tony Siragusa, American football player * May 15 ** Madhuri Dixit, Indian actress ** John Smoltz, American baseball player * May 19 ** Geraldine Somerville, Irish actress ** Massimo Taccon, Italian painter, sculptor and writer * May 20 – Ramzi Yousef, Islamic terrorist; one of the main perpetrators of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing * May 21 – Chris Benoit, Canadian professional wrestler (d. 2007) * May 22 – Brooke Smith, American actress * May 24 ** Andrey Borodin, Russian banker ** Heavy D, Jamaican-born American actor, rapper (d. 2011) ** Bruno Putzulu, French actor * May 25 – Poppy Z. Brite, American author * May 26 – Stacy Compton, American racing driver * May 27 ** Paul Gascoigne, English footballer ** Kai Pflaume, German television presenter and game show host * May 28 – Glen Rice, American basketball player * May 29 – Noel Gallagher, British musician (Oasis) * May 31 ** Phil Keoghan, New Zealand-born television host (The Amazing Race) ** Kenny Lofton, American baseball player June ]] , 1992 Olympic gold medalist]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Roger Sanchez, American DJ * June 3 ** Anderson Cooper, American television journalist ** Tamás Darnyi, Hungarian swimmer ** Christopher Walker, Gibraltarian triathlete and cyclist * June 5 ** Joe DeLoach, American athlete ** Ron Livingston, American actor * June 6 ** Tristan Gemmill, English actor ** Paul Giamatti, American actor * June 7 – Olli Mustonen, Finnish pianist and composer * June 8 ** Efan Ekoku, Nigerian footballer ** Jasmin Tabatabai, German/Iranian actress and musician * June 9 – Rubén Maza, Venezuelan long-distance runner * June 10 – Darren "Buffy, the Human Beatbox" Robinson, African-American rapper (The Fat Boys) (d. 1995) * June 15 ** Yūji Ueda, Japanese voice actor ** Fred Tatasciore, American voice actor * June 16 – Jürgen Klopp, German footballer * June 19 ** Bjørn Dæhlie, Norwegian Olympic skier ** Mia Sara, American actress * June 20 – Nicole Kidman, American-born Australian actress * June 21 ** Jim Breuer, former Saturday Night Live cast member and stand-up comedian ** Yingluck Shinawatra, Thai politician, 28th Prime Minister of Thailand * June 23 – Yoko Minamino, Japanese Idol star and actress * June 24 ** Bill Huard, Canadian ice hockey player ** Michael Kessler, German actor, comedian and author ** Richard Z. Kruspe, German rock musician (Rammstein) ** Janez Lapajne, Slovenian film director * June 26 ** Kaori Asoh, Japanese voice actress and singer ** Luisito Espinosa, Filipino boxer * June 29 – Jeff Burton, American race car driver July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Pamela Anderson, Canadian actress and model ** Luca Bottale, Italian voice actor * July 3 – Brian Cashman, American baseball executive * July 4 ** Vinny Castilla, Mexican Major League Baseball player ** Andy Walker, Canadian television personality * July 5 – Silvia Ziche, Italian comics artist * July 6 – Heather Nova, Bermudian singer-songwriter * July 7 – Tom Kristensen, Danish racing car driver * July 8 – Jordan Chan, Hong Kong singer and actor * July 9 ** Gunnar Axén, Swedish politician ** Mark Stoops, American football coach * July 11 ** John Henson, American TV show host ** Jhumpa Lahiri, British-born Indian-American author * July 12 ** John Petrucci, American musician ** Count Jefferson von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth ** Richard Herring, British comedian and writer * July 13 – Akira Hokuto, Japanese women's professional wrestler * July 14 – Robin Ventura, American baseball player * July 15 ** Adam Savage, American TV show host ** Michael Tse, Hong Kong actor * July 16 ** Will Ferrell, American actor, comedian, and screenwriter ** Mihaela Stanulet, Romanian artistic gymnast * July 18 – Vin Diesel, American actor and film director * July 19 – Rageh Omaar, broadcaster * July 22 – Rhys Ifans, Welsh actor and musician * July 23 – Philip Seymour Hoffman, American actor (d. 2014) * July 25 – Matt LeBlanc, American actor * July 26 – Jason Statham, English actor, martial artist, and former diver * July 28 ** Jakob Augstein, German journalist and publisher ** Taka Hirose, Japanese musician (Feeder) * July 30 – A. W. Yrjänä, Finnish rock musician and poet * July 31 ** Minako Honda, Japanese singer and musical actress (d. 2005) ** Elizabeth Wurtzel, author and feminist August ]] ]] * August 3 – Mathieu Kassovitz, French movie director and actor * August 4 ** Michael Marsh, American athlete ** Tom Anderson, American partner at Optima Public Relations * August 5 – Thomas Lang, Austrian drummer * August 7 – Charlotte Lewis, English actress * August 8 ** Yūki Amami, Japanese actress ** Sable, American wrestler, model and actress * August 9 – Deion Sanders, African-American pro football and baseball player * August 10 – Riddick Bowe, American boxer * August 11 ** Enrique Bunbury, Spanish singer-songwriter ** Collin Chou, Taiwanese martial arts actor ** Joe Rogan, American comedian and television host * August 12 ** Andy Hui, Hong Kong singer and actor ** Emil Kostadinov, Bulgarian football player ** Regilio Tuur, Dutch boxer * August 13 – Amélie Nothomb, Belgian writer * August 15 – Brahim Boutayeb, Moroccan long-distance runner * August 16 ** Ulrika Jonsson, Swedish-born television personality ** Pamela Smart, American murderer * August 18 – Daler Mehndi, Indian singer * August 19 – Satya Nadella, Indian-American businessman and current CEO of Microsoft * August 21 ** Carrie-Anne Moss, Canadian actress ** Serj Tankian, Lebanese-born singer (System of a Down) * August 22 ** Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Nigerian-British actor and model ** Ty Burrell, American actor and comedian ** Yukiko Okada, Japanese idol singer (d. 1986) ** Layne Staley, American rock musician (Alice in Chains) (d. 2002) * August 25 – Eckart von Hirschhausen, German physician and comedian * August 27 – Ogie Alcasid, Filipino singer-songwriter, comedian, parodist, and actor * August 28 – Masaaki Endoh, Japanese singer * August 29 – Anton Newcombe, American musician (The Brian Jonestown Massacre) * August 30 – Frederique van der Wal, Dutch supermodel September ]] , 1996 Olympic gold medalists]] ]] * September 3 – Luis Gonzalez, American baseball player * September 5 ** Koichi Morishita, Japanese long-distance runner ** Arnel Pineda, Filipino singer-songwriter ** Matthias Sammer, German football player ** Jane Sixsmith, English field hockey player * September 6 – Macy Gray, American urban musician * September 9 – Akshay Kumar, Bollywood Actor * September 11 – Harry Connick, Jr., American singer and actor * September 12 – Louis C.K., American comedian and actor * September 13 ** Michael Johnson, American athlete ** Tim "Ripper" Owens American rock singer (Judas Priest, Iced Earth, Yngwie Malmsteen) * September 18 – Tara Fitzgerald, British actress * September 19 – Aleksandr Karelin, Russian Greco-Roman wrestler * September 20 – Kristen Johnston, American actress * September 21 – Faith Hill, American country singer * September 22 – Félix Savón, Cuban boxer * September 23 ** Masashi Nakayama, Japanese footballer ** Jenna Stern, American actress * September 25 – Kim Issel, Canadian ice hockey player * September 27 – Debi Derryberry, American voice actress * September 28 ** Mira Sorvino, American actress ** Moon Unit Zappa, American actress, musician and author * September 30 ** Emmanuelle Houdart, Swiss artist ** Andrea Roth, Canadian actress October ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – Frankie Fredericks, Namibian athlete * October 3 – Rob Liefeld, American author and illustrator * October 4 – Liev Schreiber, American actor and film director * October 5 – Guy Pearce, English-born Australian actor * October 7 – Toni Braxton, African-American R&B singer * October 9 – Eddie Guerrero, Mexican-American professional wrestler (d. 2005) * October 11 ** Artie Lange, American actor, comedian and radio personality ** David Starr, American racecar driver ** Tazz, American professional wrestler and commentator ** Peter Thiel, German-American entrepreneur and venture capitalist * October 13 ** Hannu Lintu, Finnish conductor ** Trevor Hoffman, American Major League Baseball player ** Javier Sotomayor, Cuban high jumper ** Kate Walsh, American actress * October 16 – Davina McCall, British TV presenter and UK Big Brother host * October 17 ** René Dif, Danish-Algerian singer (Aqua) ** Venus Terzo, Canadian actress/voice actress * October 22 ** Salvatore Di Vittorio, Italian composer-conductor ** Ulrike Maier, Austrian alpine skier (d. 1994) ** Carlos Mencia, Latino-American actor and standup comedian * October 24 – Jacqueline McKenzie, Australian actress * October 26 – Keith Urban, New Zealand-born Australian country music singer * October 27 – Scott Weiland, American musician (d. 2015) * October 28 ** Julia Roberts, American actress ** Sophie, Hereditary Princess of Liechtenstein * October 29 ** Joely Fisher, American actress ** Péter Kun, Hungarian guitarist (d. 1993) ** Rufus Sewell, English actor * October 30 ** Brad Aitken, Canadian ice hockey player ** Ty Detmer, American NFL quarterback; 1990 Heisman Trophy winner * October 31 ** Vanilla Ice, American rapper ** Buddy Lazier, American race car driver November ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Tina Arena, Australian singer-songwriter ** Sophie B. Hawkins, American singer-songwriter * November 2 ** Akira Ishida, Japanese voice actor ** Scott Walker, American legislator and politician; 45th Governor of Wisconsin (2011–present) * November 3 – Steven Wilson, British musician * November 5 – Judy Reyes, American actress * November 6 – Rebecca Schaeffer, American actrees (d. 1989) * November 7 ** David Guetta, French DJ and songwriter ** Sharleen Spiteri, Scottish singer-songwriter * November 8 – Courtney Thorne-Smith, American actress * November 11 – Gil de Ferran, Brazilian race car driver * November 13 ** Juhi Chawla, Indian former beauty queen and actress ** Jimmy Kimmel, American comedian and talk show host ** Steve Zahn, American actor * November 14 ** Letitia Dean, English actress ** Mary Woodvine, British actress * November 15 – François Ozon, French writer and director * November 16 – Lisa Bonet, American actress * November 20 – Teoman, Turkish rock singer and songwriter * November 21 – Ken Block, American racing driver * November 22 ** Boris Becker, German tennis player ** Mark Ruffalo, American actor ** Bart Veldkamp, Dutch-born speed skater * November 23 – Salli Richardson, American actress * November 25 – Anthony Nesty, Surinamese swimmer * November 28 – Anna Nicole Smith, American model and actress (d. 2007) December ]] ]] , 1996 Olympic gold medalist]] ]] * December 1 – Reggie Sanders, American Major League Baseball outfielder * December 4 – Adamski, English dance music producer * December 5 – Knez, Montenegrin singer * December 6 ** Judd Apatow, American screenwriter and producer ** Hacken Lee, Hong Kong singer and actor * December 8 – Kotono Mitsuishi, Japanese voice actress * December 9 – Joshua Bell, American violinist * December 11 – Mo'Nique, African-American actress and comedian * December 12 – John Randle, American football player * December 13 ** Jamie Foxx, African-American actor and singer ** Yūji Oda, Japanese singer and actor * December 14 – Ewa Białołęcka, Polish writer * December 16 ** Donovan Bailey, Canadian athlete ** Miranda Otto, Australian actress * December 17 – Gigi D'Agostino, Italian musician and DJ * December 18 – Toine van Peperstraten, Dutch sports journalist * December 19 – Criss Angel, American musician, magician, illusionist, escapologist, and stunt performer * December 21 – Mikheil Saakashvili, Georgian politician, 3rd President of Georgia and Governor of Odessa Oblast * December 22 – Dan Petrescu, Romanian footballer * December 23 – Carla Bruni, Italian-French model, singer-songwriter, former First Lady of France *December 24 – Richard Manning, British cycling legend, Ironman * December 26 – Timo Karppinen, Finnish orienteer Date unknown * Peter Kelamis, Australian voice actor * András Rosztóczy, Hungarian gastroenterologist * Joan Vizcarra, Spanish artist Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 – Moon Mullican, American country singer (b. 1909) * January 3 ** Mary Garden, Scottish opera singer (b. 1874) ** Jack Ruby, American killer of Lee Harvey Oswald (b. 1911) * January 4 ** Donald Campbell, English water and land speed record seeker (b. 1921) ** Mohamed Khider, Algerian politician (b. 1912) * January 12 – Holland Smith, American general (b. 1882) * January 17 ** Evelyn Nesbit, American actress and model (b. 1884) ** Barney Ross, American boxer (b. 1909) * January 18 – Harry Antrim, American actor (b. 1884) * January 21 – Ann Sheridan, American actress (b. 1915) * January 24 – Luigi Federzoni, Italian Fascist politician (b. 1878) * January 27 ** David Maxwell Fyfe, 1st Earl of Kilmuir, British politician, lawyer, and judge (b. 1900) ** Crew of Apollo 1 (launch pad fire): *** Edward White, American astronaut (b. 1930) *** Gus Grissom, American astronaut (b. 1926) *** Roger Chaffee, American astronaut (b. 1935) ** Alphonse Juin, Marshal of France (b. 1888) ** Luigi Tenco, Italian singer-songwriter (b. 1938) * January 31 – Eddie Tolan, American athlete (b. 1908) February ]] * February 4 – Albert Orsborn, 6th General of The Salvation Army (b. 1886) * February 6 ** Martine Carol, French actress (b. 1920) ** Henry Morgenthau, Jr., United States Secretary of the Treasury during World War II (b. 1891) * February 7 David Unaipon, Australian author and inventor (b. 1872) * February 8 – Victor Gollancz, British publisher (b. 1893) * February 14 – Sig Ruman, German actor (b. 1884) * February 15 – Antonio Moreno, Spanish actor (b. 1887) * February 16 – Smiley Burnette, American actor (b. 1911) * February 17 – Ciro Alegría, Peruvian journalist, politician, and novelist (b. 1909) * February 18 – J. Robert Oppenheimer, American physicist (b. 1904) * February 21 – Charles Beaumont, American writer (b. 1929) * February 24 ** Franz Waxman, German-American composer (b. 1906) ** Hilliard Almond Wilbanks, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1933) * February 28 – Henry Luce, American publisher (b. 1898) March ]] ]] * March 2 ** Gordon Harker, English actor (b. 1885) ** José Martínez Ruiz, 'Azorín', Spanish writer (b. 1873) * March 5 ** Mohammad Mosaddegh, 2-Time Prime Minister of Iran (b. 1882) ** Mischa Auer, Russian-born actor (b. 1905) * March 6 ** John Haden Badley, English author (b. 1865) ** Nelson Eddy, American singer and actor (b. 1901) ** Kenneth Harlan, American actor (b. 1895) ** Zoltán Kodály, Hungarian composer (b. 1882) * March 7 – Alice B. Toklas, American personality (b. 1877) * March 11 ** Geraldine Farrar, American soprano (b. 1882) ** Hanns Lothar, German actor (b. 1929) * March 21 – Marcellus Boss, American politician, member of the Kansas Senate and the 5th Civilian Governor of Guam (b. 1901) * March 27 – Jaroslav Heyrovský, Czech chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1890) * March 30 – Jean Toomer, American writer (b. 1894) * March 31 – Don Alvarado, American actor (b. 1904) April ]] * April 4 ** Guy Chamberlin, American football player and coach and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1894) ** Al Lewis, American songwriter (b. 1901) * April 5 – Hermann Joseph Muller, American geneticist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1890) * April 15 – Totò, Italian actor (b. 1898) * April 17 – Red Allen, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1908) * April 18 – Friedrich Heiler, German theologian and historian (b. 1892) * April 19 ** Konrad Adenauer, 1st Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany and Christian Democratic leader (b. 1876) ** William Boyle, British Admiral (b. 1873) * April 22 – Tom Conway, British actor (b. 1904) * April 23 – Edgar Neville, Spanish playwright and film director (b. 1899) * April 24 ** Vladimir Komarov, Soviet cosmonaut (parachute failure) (b. 1927) ** Jacques Brunius, French actor and director (b. 1906) ** Frank Overton, American actor (b. 1918) * April 25 ** Joseph Boxhall, British sailor, fourth officer of the (b. 1884) ** Benjamin Foulois, American Brigadier General (USAF), first rated U.S. military pilot, trained by the Wright brothers (b. 1879) * April 27 – William Douglas Cook, founder of Eastwoodhill Arboretum and Pukeiti, (New Zealand) (b. 1884) * April 29 – Anthony Mann, American actor and director (b. 1906) May ]] * May 6 – Zhou Zuoren, Chinese writer (b. 1885) * May 7 – Judith Evelyn, American actress (b. 1913) * May 8 ** Laverne Andrews, American singer (b. 1911) ** Barbara Payton, American actress (b. 1927) ** Elmer Rice, American playwright (b. 1892) * May 10 – Lorenzo Bandini, Italian Formula One driver (b. 1935) * May 12 – John Masefield, English poet and novelist (b. 1878) * May 15 ** Edward Hopper, American painter (b. 1882) ** Italo Mus, Italian painter (b. 1892) * May 18 – Andy Clyde, Scottish actor (b. 1892) * May 21 ** Géza Lakatos, Hungarian general and politician, 36th Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1890) ** Rexhep Mitrovica, Albanian politician, 18th Prime Minister of Albania (b. 1888) * May 22 – Langston Hughes, American writer (b. 1902) * May 27 – Johannes Itten, Swiss painter (b. 1888) * May 29 – Georg Wilhelm Pabst, Austrian film director (b. 1885) * May 30 – Claude Rains, British actor (b. 1889) * May 31 – Billy Strayhorn, American composer and pianist (b. 1915) June ]] ]] * June 3 – Arthur Tedder, British air force general, Marshal of the Royal Air Force (b. 1890) * June 5 – Arthur Biram, Israeli philosopher and educator, and Israel Prize recipient (b. 1878) * June 7 – Dorothy Parker, American writer (b. 1893) * June 10 – Spencer Tracy, American actor (b. 1900) * June 11 – Wolfgang Köhler, German psychologist (b. 1887) * June 13 ** Gerald Patterson, Australian tennis champion (b. 1895) ** Edward Leonard Ellington, British military, Marshal of the Royal Air Force (b. 1877) * June 14 – Eddie Eagan, American sportsman (b. 1897) * June 16 – Reginald Denny, English actor (b. 1891) * June 17 – Vernon Huber, American admiral and 36th Governor of American Samoa (b. 1899) * June 26 – Françoise Dorléac, French actress (b. 1942) * June 29 ** Primo Carnera, Italian boxer (b. 1906) ** Jayne Mansfield, American actress (car accident) (b. 1933) July ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Gerhard Ritter, German historian (b. 1888) * July 8 ** Fatima Jinnah, Pakistani 'Mother of the Nation' (b. 1893) ** Vivien Leigh, English actress (b. 1913) * July 9 ** Douglas MacLean, American actor (b. 1890) ** Eugen Fischer, German professor of medicine, anthropology and eugenics (b. 1874) * July 13 – Tommy Lucchese, Italian-American gangster (b. 1899) * July 14 – Tudor Arghezi, Romanian writer (b. 1880) * July 17 ** John Coltrane, American jazz saxophonist (b. 1926) ** Cyril Ring, American film actor (b. 1892) * July 18 – Humberto de Alencar Castelo Branco, 26th President of Brazil (plane crash) (b. 1897) * July 20 – Lewis H. Brereton, American aviation pioneer and air force general (b. 1890) * July 21 ** Jimmie Foxx, American baseball player (Philadelphia Athletics) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1907) ** Albert Lutuli, South African politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize ** Basil Rathbone, British actor (b. 1892) * July 22 – Carl Sandburg, American poet (b. 1878) * July 31 – Margaret Kennedy, English writer (b. 1896) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Richard Kuhn, Austrian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1900) * August 2 – Walter Terence Stace, British philosopher (b. 1886) * August 9 ** Joe Orton, English playwright (murdered) (b. 1933) ** Anton Walbrook, Austrian actor (b. 1896) * August 13 – Jane Darwell, American actress (b. 1879) * August 15 ** René Magritte, Belgian painter (b. 1898) ** Manuel Prado Ugarteche, 2-Time President of Peru (b. 1889) * August 19 ** Hugo Gernsback, Luxembourg-born editor and publisher (b. 1884) ** Isaac Deutscher, British Marxist historian (b. 1907) * August 22 – Gregory Goodwin Pincus, American biologist and researcher (b. 1903) * August 24 ** Henry J. Kaiser, American industrialist (b. 1882) ** Lam Bun, Hong Kong radio commentator (b. 1930) * August 25 ** Stanley Bruce, 8th Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1883) ** Paul Muni, Polish actor (b. 1895) ** George Lincoln Rockwell, American Nazi Party leader (b. 1918) * August 27 – Brian Epstein, English band manager (The Beatles) (b. 1934) * August 30 – Ad Reinhardt, American painter (b. 1913) * August 31 – Ilya Ehrenburg, Russian writer (b. 1891) September ]] * September 1 ** Ilse Koch, Nazi German war criminal (b. 1906) ** Siegfried Sassoon, British poet (b. 1886) * September 3 ** James Dunn, American actor (b. 1901) ** Francis Ouimet, American professional golfer (b.1893) * September 11 – Tadeusz Żyliński, Polish technician and textilist (b. 1904) * September 12 – Vladimir Bartol, Slovene author (b. 1903) * September 13 – Varian Fry, American journalist (b. 1907) * September 16 – Ethel May Halls, American theatrical and film actress (b. 1882) * September 18 – John Cockcroft, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) * September 23 – Stanislaus Zbyszko, professional wrestler (b. 1879) * September 27 – Prince Felix Yusupov, Russian assassin of Rasputin (b. 1887) * September 29 ** Ludwig Donath, Austrian actor (b. 1900) ** Carson McCullers, American writer (brain hemorrhage) (b. 1917) October ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 3 ** Woody Guthrie, American folk musician (Huntington's disease) (b. 1912) ** Sir Malcolm Sargent, English conductor (b. 1895) ** Pinto Colvig, American vaudeville actor, radio actor, newspaper cartoonist, prolific movie voice actor, and circus performer (original voice of Goofy) (b. 1892) * October 4 – Claude C. Bloch, American admiral (b. 1878) * October 7 – Norman Angell, British politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1872) * October 8 – Clement Attlee, British politician, 60th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1883) * October 9 ** Che Guevara, Argentine communist revolutionary (executed) (b. 1928) ** Cyril Norman Hinshelwood, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) ** Edith Storey, American actress (b. 1892) ** Joseph Pilates, German physical culturist and developer of Pilates (b. 1883) ** Gordon Allport, American psychologist (b. 1897) * October 12 – Nat Pendleton, American actor and Olympic wrestler (b. 1895) * October 17 – Xuantong Emperor, last Emperor of China (b. 1906) * October 20 – Yoshida Shigeru, Japanese diplomat and politician, 5-Time Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1878) * October 23 – Helen Palmer Geisel, Dr. Seuss' first wife (b. 1899) * October 25 – Margaret Ayer Barnes, American playwright, novelist, and short-story writer (b. 1886) * October 29 – Julien Duvivier, French film director (b. 1896) November ]] ]] * November 5 – Joseph Kesselring, American playwright (b. 1902) * November 7 – John Nance Garner, 32nd Vice President of the United States (b. 1868) * November 9 – Charles Bickford, American actor (b. 1891) * November 13 – Harriet Cohen, English pianist (b. 1895) * November 15 – Alice Lake, American actress (b. 1895) * November 19 ** Casimir Funk, Polish biochemist (b. 1884) ** Charles J. Watters, U.S. Army chaplain, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1927) * November 21 ** C. M. Eddy, Jr., American writer (b. 1896) ** Florence Reed, American stage actress (b. 1883) * November 25 – Ossip Zadkine, Russian sculptor, painter and lithographer (b. 1890) * November 26 – Albert Warner, American film producer (b. 1884) * November 28 – Léon M'ba, 1st President of Gabon (b. 1902) * November 29 – Theodore Marcuse, American actor (b. 1920) December ]] ]] * December 3 – Harry Wismer, American baseball owner (b. 1913) * December 4 ** Daniel Jones, British phonetician (b. 1881) ** Bert Lahr, American actor (b. 1894) * December 7 – House Peters, Sr., British-born actor (b. 1880) * December 10 (in an air crash): ** Otis Redding, American singer (b. 1941) ** Ronnie Caldwell, American musician (b. 1948) ** Phalon Jones, American musician (b. 1949) * December 17 ** Harold Holt, 17th Prime Minister of Australia (body never found) (b. 1908) ** Jack Perrin, American actor (b. 1896) * December 21 ** Stuart Erwin, American actor (b. 1903) ** Ejnar Hertzsprung, Danish chemist and astronomer (b. 1873) * December 24 – Karl Ristenpart, German conductor (b. 1900) * December 26 – Sydney Barnes, English cricketer (b. 1873) * December 28 – Katharine McCormick, American feminist (b. 1875) * December 29 – Paul Whiteman, American bandleader (b. 1890) * December 30 – Vincent Massey, former Canadian Governor General (b. 1887) Date unknown * Ken Battefield, American artist (b. ? ) * Charles Exeter Devereux Crombie, Scottish cartoonist (b. 1880) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Hans Albrecht Bethe * Chemistry – Manfred Eigen, Ronald George Wreyford Norrish, George Porter * Physiology or Medicine – Ragnar Granit, Haldan Keffer Hartline, George Wald * Literature – Miguel Ángel Asturias * Peace – not awarded Sources * 1967 – Headlines A report from Michael Wallace of WCBS Newsradio 880 (WCBS-AM New York) Part of WCBS 880's celebration of 40 years of newsradio. * 1967 – The Year in Sound An Audiofile produced by Lou Zambrana of WCBS Newsradio 880 (WCBS-AM New York) Part of WCBS 880's celebration of 40 years of newsradio. * 1967 Coin Pictures * Everything you want to know about the Expo 67 References Music Singles #Hello, Goodbye The Beatles Christmas music Singles #Christmas Time Is Here Again! The Beatles #Snoopy's Christmas The Royal Guardsmen #Silver Bells Booker T. & the M.G.'s #Season's Greetings From The Beatles 1967 The Beatles #Jingle Bells / Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Blues Magoos #Christmas in Viet Nam The Soul Searchers #Little Drummer Boy Lou Rawls #Jingle Bells/The Merry Christmas Polka Jim Reeves #Little Becky's Christmas Wish /Go to Sleep Little Lambs Becky Lamb/Bill Lamb #Christmas Lullaby Cary Grant #I'll Make Everyday Christmas (For My Woman) Joe Tex #Christmas Is Here /Make Me Your Man The Baskerville Hounds #White Christmas/Jingle Bells Barbra Streisand #White Christmas Santo & Johnny #Call Me for Christmas Gary U.S. Bonds #I Wanna Spend Christmas With You (Part 1) / I Wanna Spend Christmas With You (Part 2) Lowell Fulson #Tiny Tony Bob Bradburn #Wünsche zur Weihnachtszeit /Schau es schneit Udo Jürgens #No Christmas Tree in Vietnam Rusty Wellington #My Letter to Santa Jimmy Neil Category:1967